


To Love Is To Risk

by pandorasboxofsecrets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy/Jock Keith, Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, High School Boys Suck, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, good boy Lance, self-homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasboxofsecrets/pseuds/pandorasboxofsecrets
Summary: Lance grunted as he was shoved into his locker as the football meat heads walked passed. His blue eyes looked over and narrowed when they spotted the quarterback Keith Kogane laughing and shoving his fellow players. Lance pushed off the locker and readjusted his glasses.Seeing his friend take a step forward, Hunk put his big arm around Lance's middle and pulled him towards their first class. "Come on, Lance. Don't let Keith ruin today for you."





	1. Friends and Family

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> \- Suicide  
> \- Vulgar language/terms  
> \- Homophobia  
> \- Possible disforia 
> 
> If any of these hurt or make you uncomfortable in anyway, please don't read, don't risk it.
> 
> For those who do want to read on: 
> 
> I just got the inspartaions and this happened, so buckle up buttercup, this is going to happen. This is going to hopefully be long, I've already got other chapters sorted to it's all up to you guys now to let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not. Thanks guys.

Lance grunted as he was shoved into his locker as the football meat heads walked passed. His blue eyes looked over and narrowed when they spotted the quarterback Keith Kogane laughing and shoving his fellow players, not even noticing those around him.  He hated wearing them, but he had run out of contacts and would have to wait another week before he could get more.

Seeing his friend take a step forward, Hunk put his big arm around Lance's middle and pulled him towards their first class. "Come on, Lance. Don't let Keith ruin today for you."

Lance huffed and pushed Hunk's arm off him. "Yeah whatever. Let's just get to class." Lance looked over his schedule and groaned when he saw his first two classes before break. "Robotics and Biology. Dios, I didn't do the Bio homework Coran assigned us last lesson."

Hunk smiled down at his friend. "Won't he go easy on you cause you're family."

"Barely family!" Lance said as he shuffled his books. His mother had a younger brother who died in a car accident with his wife when Lance was only young. Her brother, Alfor, had left behind a little girl, Lance's cousin Allura. Allura's Uncle on her mother's side had taken her in after that. Every Sunday or so, Lance's family would have Allura and Coran over for dinner. It was a tradition that started when Coran was still learning how to deal with raising a child and deal with the grief of losing his sister and best friend. 

"Still, he wouldn't go too hard on you, would he?" Hunk pulled out a sharpie and twirled it in his hand, nervous about reviving his robotics mark. 

"You're joking right?" Lance rounded a corner and plastered himself to the wall as a large group of guys went by. He felt his face go a little red when one brushed his stomach accidentally. He shook his head and focused on the conversation at hand. "He's so much worse to me then to anyone else in the class! It's not fair! Plus he and my Mom gossip about me like old women every Sunday dinner."

Hunk's eyes grew large. He had only been to a few McClain dinners, and he considered them like a holy feast for gods. "Man I love the leftovers every Monday from those dinners."

Lance rolled his eyes and looked ahead to catch sight of Keith again. He was alone this time and looking at his phone. He looked up and caught Lance's eye. They both looked ahead as they passed each other, determined not to make eye contact. Lance huffed and looked over his should briefly to glare at the shorter boy. 

Hunk shoved him back into reality and towards the classroom. He smile sheepishly when Lance looked at him questioningly. A look in the other direction and Lance saw Shay, and smiled knowingly. He made kissing noises as Hunk pushed him again. 

Once inside Hunk and Lance found two seat saved next to Pidge. They sat down and chatted about the marks they thought they would get, before going on about weekend plans. Before they got too into their conversation their teachers came in, evil smile and graded papers in his hand. 

Lance paled.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance waited outside his Bio class, sweating from his last class. He had gotten a B, and he was hoping for better. He shuffled his feet as he remembered the excited looks on Pidge and Hunk's faces. Pidge had gotten an A+ obviously, and Hunk had gotten an A. They both looked sheepish when Lance told them his mark. They tried to tell him it was still a good mark, but all Lance could think was it wasn't as good as their's. 

Signing, Lance checked his watch, seeing that Coran was five minutes late. Just as he was about to pull out his phone, someone bumped into him. He was about to apologise when he saw it was Coran, finally. 

"Oh, hello there Lance," The redheaded man smiled around his furry lip. He pushed his arms forward and dropped the boxes he was carrying into Lance's arms, on top of his books, "Take these for me, kiddo."

Lance wobbled and tipped his head back to keep his glasses from slipping down his nose. "Yeah, sure, no problem Tío Coran." He muttered.

Everyone filed in once Coran unlocked the door and Lance staggered over to the front desk to place the boxes down. Coran smiled and gave a thumbs up. Lance grimaced and did the same. Before he made his way to his desk, Coran spoke in a whisper to him.

"Do you think you could stay back after school to help me with an experiment, Lance?" Coran and Lance used to do all kinds of crazy things when Lance was little, but the thought of spending time with his crazed uncle after school now just made him cringe. He just wanted to go home and play video games and hid his robotics mark from his family. 

Lance smiled apologetically and shook his head. "Sorry Tío Coran, I've got lots to do, and I can't miss the bus home."

"I could drive you," Coran leaned forward. "Come on, kiddo. Just like old times?" Allura had just started college after her gap year of doing volunteer work around their local city. It meant less time with her and Lance knew he was missing Allura, but he just, didn't want to.

"Sorry, maybe next time?" Lance backed away and took a seat in the middle of the class. He could see Coran's droopy shoulders as he moved to the board to start the lesson. Before he stared Keith walked in and took a seat. 

"Now, I was late, Keith so you should have gotten here before me." Coran glared at the football player. "What's the excuse this time, hmm?"

Keith looked out the window. "Family call." 

Coran dropped his frown and nodded. He turned to the board and started the lesson. 

Ten minuets before class ended, Coran gave out the next assignment. "Now, you will all see that you need to work in pairs for this. And I know how much you teenagers love to work together, and since you are all great friends, I didn't want to have to make you choose between your friends." He smiled as he pulled out  list from his binder. "I've paired you all up, so come and see which lucky soul you have before the end of the lesson."

He placed the list on his desk and everyone rushed for it, except Lance. He got his phone out and saw that Coran had already texted him who he had. His eyes widened when he saw the first K.

He jumped up and looked at his Uncle. 

"And there will be no swapping, so don't even ask boys and girls." Coran laughed. 

Lance paled.

 

* * *

 

 

"I got paired with Keith fucking Kogane!" Lance dropped his face to his hands and fell to his back. He rolled around the grass for a moment as Hunk watched sympathetically. Pidge was too involved in his laptop to care. 

"Why don't you just suck it up?" Pidge asked as he stuffed half his sandwich into his mouth. "It can't be that bad, and Keith is always getting good grade in Biology, so it should be an easy mark, right?"

Lance sat up and glared at the younger boy. "I get dog marks too! It's just, it's Keith! He act's like he's better then everyone! He so...arg!" 

Hunk placed a hand on Lance's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure it'll be okay, buddy. Besides, just focus on the assignment and don't worry about him. Remember, you've got the mind of a steel trap. Lock away everything and just do the assignment."

Lance smiled tightly. "Don't kill him, got it?" Lance's smile dropped. He looked away, but winced when he felt Hunk tighten his grip on his shoulder. "Got it, Lance?"

"Yes, yeah I got it,  _Dios_." Lance grumbled. 

Hunk patted his head and turned to talk to Pidge about something to do with their engineering practical test coming up in a few weeks. Lance zoned out and lay on his back, looking at the wind in the leaves of the tree above him. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing. 

Well, nothing until his mind thought about Allura. She had been distant lately at their family dinners. Checking her phone every few minuets, taking calls, avoiding questions about who she was texting. He frowned slightly. It wasn't like his cousin to be so...not Allura. She was always the one to keep him and his sibling in check. She more like an older sister then a cousin. He didn't like that she was being weird. 

For the last few Sunday's she even left early to 'work on a side project.' She said she'd make up for it this weekend though. But she had been absent in her and Lance's usual late night FaceTime calls. Lance understood Coran's want to spend time with him more now that he thought about it. Lance signed and opened his eyes. He check his watch and sat up, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Coran. Be back later." Lance brushed off the grass from his butt. 

Hunk and Pidge looked up. Pidge raised his eyebrows. "I thought you couldn't change partners?"

Lance bent down to grab his books. "I can't. He wanted to hang out, and I just reconsidered it." Before he left, he turned to face his friends. "I might not make it for the raid of the Galra castle tonight. You two gonna be okay without this sharpshooter?"

Pidge snorted. "Yeah, we'll be fine. I've been training Matt to play. He's not great, but he'll do. Have fun with your weird Uncle."

"Thanks guys."

 

* * *

 

 

Lance raised a hand to knock on Coran's office door when he heard talking. He looked around the hall before pressing his ear against the door. He couldn't hear everything, but her heard the words family, hospital and ICU. It was enough to make his heart leap into his throat, so he opened the door. 

Lance was expecting to see Coran sitting in his chair on the phone with his head in his hands, but he wasn't expecting to see Keith sitting, Coran's hand on his shoulder. Both looked up, shocked someone had come in without knocking. Keith lowered his gaze and Coran frowned, walking toward Lance with long strides. He placed his hands on Lance's boney shoulders and moved him back.

"Lance, never come into my office without knocking. Do not come in until I say so, understood." Before Lance could reply, Coran shut the door in his face. Lance sighed and glared at the door. Now Keith was taking his Uncle's attention from him. Greedy bastard. 

Lance shuffled over to the lockers on the authorised of the corridor and waited. After about ten more minuets, Keith opened the door. His eyes were downcast, but he looked up when Lance moved off the wall of lockers. Keith glared and walked off, shoulders hunched and hands stuffed into his pockets. Lance thought he looked like a prick. 

"Lance." Lance looked over to Coran with a smile, but it faded when he saw his Uncle's mad look. "Just because we are family, that doesn't mean you are exempt from the rules."

Lance's shoulders hunched. "Yeah, I know Tío Coran. I just thought-"

Coran crossed his arms. "Well, you obviously didn't think, because you just barged in here."

Lance rolled his eyes and walked off. "Forget it then. Keith is obviously more important." He turned and walked backwards, glaring. "I was gonna say I changed my mind and wanted to hang out, but never mind. See you Sunday night. Mom wanted me to ask you to bring drinks." 

"Lance, get back here right now!" Lance stopped and turned around. Coran looked really angry. He never got angry, not when Lance shaved off half his mustache when he was little, not when Lance came to him and Allura the first time he got really drunk after a fight with his parents, not when Lance crashed his car when he stole it that weekend last year.

Lance walked over and into the office. Coran shut the door and pointed to the chair Keith was sitting in beforehand. Lance shuffled over and plopped like a potato. Coran leaned agains this desk, eyes closed as he thought and arms crossed. 

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't say to anyone else, promise?" Lance nodded, but remembered that Coran had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I promise."

Coran sighed through his nose. "Keith's older brother, Shiro, he was in an accident recently. He was in hospital, and they had to amputate his arm. Keith is having a hard time with it." Coran opened his eyes. "I was talking to him because I know what it's like to lose someone you love in an instant. He's rattled, and just needs to know he and his brother will be okay."

Lance dropped his gaze. "No one will be more important then you or our family to me, but Keith only has Shiro. He's not as lucky as Allura or myself. He doesn't have a big family to fall back on if something happens to Shiro. I'm trying to make sure he know's he's welcome to talk with me, that I'm a safe place. You barging in doesn't really help get that point across."

Lance nodded and looked at Coran with watery eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

Coran leaned over and hugged him. Lance wrapped his arms around his weird, crazy, loving Uncle. "It's okay, but try to be a little more open minded. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And you can't tell anyone, remember? Not even Keith."

Lance squeezed. "Yeah, I won't."

Coran pulled back. "Good boy."

Lance sat back, but the bell for class rang just as he relaxed. He groaned and got up. Before he opened the door he turned to Coran. "Hey, Tío Coran?"

"Yes Lance?"

"We can still hang out after school today, right?"

Coran smiled brightly, shifting from one foot to another. "Yes, we can. I've been meaning to gather up the snail slime from the cage in the Biology room. We can use it to get the tested plants to grow faster by applying it to the leave to-"

"Tío Coran, class?" Lance pointed to the door and raised his eyebrows. Coran smiled sheepishly and motions for him to go. Lance walked out and made his way to his locker. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. A few more classes, a few hours with Coran and then he was home. It was tiring just thinking about it. 

He was shoved into some lockers before he could lift his gaze. He groaned as his back made contact with the metal of the lockers. He opened his eyes only to flinch them closed as his glasses were pinched off his face. He opened them again to see blurs of colours that resembled a person type shape. He narrowed his eyes to try to see clearly. He could make out the colours of the sports jackets that the football players wore.

He flinched again when a meaty hand slammed next to his head. Lance looked up to see Zac, one of the runners on the football team. He was always looking for a fight, and liked to single Lance out because he knew Lance wouldn't fight back. Lance dropped his gaze again. 

"Where are you going, McClain? Looking for a good time before class?" Zac licked his lips and snarled at the boy pinned against the lockers. Lance didn't respond, never did. "Aww, too shy to talk? That's okay, I know you only open your mouth for one thing, huh?"

Lance moved his head away and looked to the side. Zac grabbed his chin and pulled Lance's face close to his own. "Come on, McClain, those weird gene's must be from that old man, huh?"

Lance made a noise, but didn't say a word. Zac frowned and leaned in, breath smelling like death. 

Lance looked around before speaking. "I just want to go to class, so-"

Lance made to move, but Zac pushed him back. "No, no no no no no, see you and me are going to have a little chat about-"

"Back off Zac," Zac and Lance looked over to the hall, seeing Hunk and Pidge. "Leave him alone."

Zac let Lance go and smirked at the two boys in front of him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Fatso and the Tranie. How are you today, _Katie_? Still want a dick? Cause I think I can help you out there." 

Pidge glared and moved behind Hunk a bit, hiding behind his large form. "Fuck off Zac, we all just want to go to class. Don't make me report you for harassment."

Zac glared before he smirked. He put his hands up backing away. He slipped and fell towards Lance, arm in front of him. His fist connected with Lanced eye before he straightened himself. "Whoops, I slipped. My bad." Lance had fallen down, hands clutching his eye. Zac threw his glasses at him and walked away, chuckling.

"Later asswipe."

Hunk and Pidge rushed towards Lance, trying to help him.

"Lance, buddy, you okay?" Hunk tried to pull Lance's hands away from his face. When he did, he could see Lance's left eye already swelling and turning purple. He winced. "Ah, man, we gotta see the nurse, come on lets-"

Lance shook his head and put his glasses on."No, if we go to the nurse, Coran will know and then my parents will know and they'll be mad that I was in a fight."

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't even fight."

Lance sighed. "I know, but my parents are against violence." 

"Even if you don't go to the nurse-"

"Which is stupid." Hunk interjected.

"They'll know when you get home and see you're eye." Pidge sighed. He looked down at his hand, and smiled. "But, if you don't want to go to the nurse, I can say that I hurt my hand and get some ice for it, then give it to you. Deal?"

Lance looked down, and nodded. Hunk gave him a hand up and steadied him on his feet. "Okay, let's get your books, Pidge meet us near your locker, okay?"

Pidge nodded and raced to the nurse.

Lance sighed and looked at his shoes. He pulled out his phone and texted Coran. He gave a weak excuse of not feeling well, saying that he should go home. He didn't get a response, but saw that Coran had read it. 

 


	2. Sunday Dinner Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go Paladineots. Chapter two. Thank you all so much for your comments and likes/kudos. I appreciate it all. The italic sentences are Lance and his family speaking in Spanish, so Shiro, Keith and Coran don't understand what's been said. Without further a due, here we are with chapter two.

Lance waited by the bus stop, melting ice on his face. He sighed and check his phone. Still nothing from Coran. He felt like shit, he had put Coran through the ringer today but he'd explain on Sunday, talk to him alone, explain what happened. He owed his Uncle that much.

He looked around the corner and saw the bus start to come down the street. Lance picked up his back and stood up, put his phone in his back pocket. Before the bus got there, a 1966 red mustang, thrumming with music pulled up in front of him. For a moment, Lance worried it was Zac, but the window rolled down and Lance relaxed. He bent over a bit and saw black sunglasses looking back at him. 

Keith Kogane.

Lance started as Keith lowered his sunglasses a bit, noting his eye. Keith glared. "Get in." He looked back ahead like that was the end of the conversation. Lance frowned.

"No thanks, I've got to catch the bus. I'm going home." Lance looked to see the bus getting closer and closer, but it wasn't getting here fast enough. "Plus I don't take rides from-"

"Lance," Lance looked back at Keith and fought the urge to groan. He was out of the car, passenger door open. "Get in the car, now."

Lance looked back at the bus and sighed. He dragged himself over and got in. Keith closed the door and climbed into the drivers seat. He put the car into gear and drove off. It was silent for a while, Lance clutching his bag in his lap, the other hand holding the ice to his eye. He looked out the window at the trees streaking by.

Keith pulled into a park and stopped the car. 

Lance kept his eyes on the secrecy outside the car. Keith was the first to speak.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"What's wrong with your face?" Lance countered as he faced Keith. Keith glared and looked out the car. "What did you want to kidnap me for?"

"I didn't kidnap you!" Keith shouted before he breathed. "Look, I just wanted to know what you want to do for the Biology assignment. I don't want to sell you into slavery or anything."

Lance looked down. "Oh yeah, fine."

They spoke for a while about what they wanted, what they didn't want to do - well, actually it was more that one would say something, only for the other to angrily say that they were totally wrong.

After half an hour of bickering, they came to an agreement, begrudgingly. Lance would do the practical work while Keith wrote the paper. They sat for a moment before Keith turned the car over and drove out of the park. Only when they were half way to Lance's house did Lance realise that he hadn't told Keith where to go.

"Quick question, Keith," Keith hummed. "How do you know where I live?"

Keith cleared his throat, and behind his blacked out glasses, his eyes widened a little. He shrugged. "Coran told me the address when we were...speaking. He said that I was going to have to know where to go to get to your house for the assignment."

Lance looked out the window, lowering the ice a little. He looked at Keith's reflection in the window, watching his reaction. "Is that what you guys were talking about?"

Keith stiffened. "Yeah, what else? I'm surprised he didn't tell you." 

"Yeah."

"Yeah." 

The rest of the drive was silent, Lance opened his mouth a few times, but closed it, not trusting himself to not bring Shiro up. Coran shouldn't have told him, he was always bad at secrets. 

When they rolled into Lance's driveway Lance turned to thank Keith, when he remembered his ice. But it was too late, because Keith had seen it, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Before either of them could blink Lance was out of the car and moving towards his front door. He ripped the ice bag open and let the ice spill onto the grass before pulling up the hood on his jacket. He turned to see Keith still in the driveway, but he was pulling out.

Good. He didn't have to explain himself to Keith. 

Lance faced his front door and went in, running up the stairs, ignoring his mothers calls and throwing an 'I have so much homework' over his shoulder to keep her away from his for the rest of the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

" _Lance_ _! Uncle Coran is here! Come and say hello!_ " Rosa called from the bottom of the stairs. Lance groaned. His mother Rosa and father Carlos had found out about his black eye as soon as he came down for dinner. It was less swollen, but still looked ugly. He got a two hour lecture that switched from Spanish to English and back again and had more cuss words then Lance and his four other siblings had fingers and toes combined. 

Lance pulled on his shoes and rolled off his bed, leaning on his feet. He looked over at Jaime, who was sleeping. He walked over and reached into the toddlers bed. He picked up his youngest sibling with care and walked out of the room. 

He got halfway down the stairs when Ezra and Mateo rushed past him, almost knocking him over.

" _Watch where you're going, brats!_ " Lance hissed. " _Dios_." Jaime squirmed a little in his arms, so Lance cooed at him and pat his butt soothingly. He went back to sleep with a yawn. Lance walked out to the barbecue where his father and older sister Marie were. Normally Coran was with his father.

"Lance, my boy," Lance turned around to see his crazy uncle. Coran was smiling at Mateo who wanted to be picked up. Coran indulged him, resting the five year old on his hip. "There you are. How are...Lance?"

Coran finally saw Lance's black eye. He walked towards Lance with a worried expression. He stopped a few feet in from of the young man. "Who did this to you? When did this...is this why you didn't want to help with the snail slime on Friday?"

Not exactly the only reason. But Lance nodded. "It's fine, Tío Coran. Don't worry about it, plus Mamá and Papá already chewed me out for it." 

Coran went to say more when Ezra pulled on his pants. He looked down at her. "Tío Corn! Pick me up too! _Quickly!_ "

Coran looked at Lance. He was still not a master when it can to his nieces and nephews yelling Spanish orders at him. Lance mouthed 'quickly' and Coran nodded. He scooped Ezra up with her twin brother and smiled, but it was soon taken over by a wince when both Mateo and Ezra pulled his mustache simultaneously. 

" _Lance,_ _Mamá's in the kitchen. Go see if you can help_." Carlos instructed his son. 

"Sí, Papá." Lance moved with Jaime into the kitchen. He heard his father yell at his siblings to let go of Coran or he would hit them with a spatula. It was enough that both Mateo and Ezra jumped out of Coran's arms and ran through the house to the front yard. 

Rosa sighed and called for Marie to help peel the potatoes. 

"Mamá, anything I can do?" Lance shifted the sleeping Jaime onto his torso, his sleeping head resting on Lance's shoulder as he drooled. Rosa smiled at the sight. She shook her head.

"Just go make sure that Ezra and Mateo don't get kidnapped out the front. And if they do, let the kidnappers know what they're getting themselves into. Señor Todopoderoso." Lance laughed at his mother, before kissing her on the cheek and passing to the front door. Before he did he turned back to his mother and Marie.

"Do you guys knew where Allura is? I didn't see her with Coran?" Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

Marie flicked her brown hair over his shoulder, turning to face her little brothers. "She's coming later, Lanky. Tío Coran said she said she had a surprise for us."  
Rosa bumped Marie's hip with her own, or rather, she bumped her daughters thigh with her hip, considering how short the woman was in comparison to her two eldest children. " _Maybe it's a boyfriend_." She laughed with Marie

" _No way, Mamá. Have you met Allura? That girl could not stay still if she tried_." Marie and Rosa laughed before noticing Lance's narrowed eyes. " _Shoo, the women need to talk in peace, boy_."

Lance huffed and left. He walked out the front to see Ezra chasing Mateo with the hose. "Aye! Knock it off before I tell Mamá!"

Ezra dropped the hose and stuck out her tongue at Lance. But it was gone as soon Mateo called tag and they began to chase each other around again. Ezra's curls bounced as she ran, while Mateo zig-zagged to avoid her. Lance sat down with Jaime still sleeping on his chest. It was getting dark soon, and he noticed the neighbour across the road peep out of his window a few times.

"Ezra, Mateo," They both stopped and looked at Lance. He lifted a finger to his lips. "I'll give whoever is the quietest a chocolate." Ezra and Mateo clamped their hands over this mouths for a few more rounds of tag. Lance was patting Jaime's back, and could feel his eyes getting heavy. When headlights came down the street and pulled into their driveway, he snapped awake.

He looked and saw that it wasn't Allura's car, so when it pulled into the driveway, Lance stood. Mateo and Ezra ran towards him, hiding behind his legs. Lance narrowed his eyes. The car was a black, four door truck with a trailer attached. The driver door opened and out stepped his favourite cousin. Allura smiled at him.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a hiccup." She smiled apologetically before she was attacked by Ezra and Mateo as they screamed her name. Lance winced at their shrieking. Allura just laughed and bent down to their levels. "Hello my little ones. How are we?"

Mateo was talking about his painting in art class and Ezra was yapping about her high reading level when Lance heard the passenger door open. A grunt later and Allure was on her feet around the other side. She smiled and closed the passenger door, then motioned to the back. Lance raised an eyebrow as Mateo and Ezra peaked around the car to see what Allura was getting out. 

No, not a what, a who. It was a man with a scar across his nose and a patch of white hair that stuck out in all directions. Lance looked down and saw -

"Why don't you have an arm!" Ezra called.

Mateo jumped in. "Where did it go?"

The man looked at them sadly and shrugged. Lance was horrified before he yelled at his siblings. 

" _Ezra, Mateo, get in the house or help me Dios! You brats are so rude! I'm going to tell Mamá!_ " At the threat of telling their mother, the twins rushed inside and out to their father and uncle. Lance looked back at Allura and her friend with an apologetic look in his eye. "I'm so sorry, they're kids but they should know better."

The scared man laughed and shook his head. "No, no it's fine. I understand their curiosity." His eyes lowered to Jaime, who had woken up after his brother's yelling.

"Who's this little guy? Is he yours?"

Laughed turned bright red and shook his head so hard he thought it might fall off. "No, nope, nah ah, no way. I'm way too young for that. This is Jaime, my little brother. I'm Lance, by the way." Lance stuck out his right arm, but then turned red again. "I'm sorry, just gimme a sec." He rearranged Jaime and put out his left arm.

He chuckled nervously. 

The man laughed with Allura, who had her hand on his shoulder. Lance didn't like the look of this. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro."

Lance stopped smiling. "Shiro? That's a...a unique name, huh? Do you happen to know any other Shiro's?"

Shiro and Allura looked at each other and laughed. "Ah, no? Why?"

Lance smiled tightly. "No reason, nothing, let's go in, right?" 

"Wait, I have to get my brother. He's being so stubborn for some reason." Shiro limped over to the truck and opened the back door. He stuck his head in and seemed to be having a conversation with someone. And Lance was pretty sure he knew who that someone was.

"So Allura, this the 'project' you were talking about?" Lance mumbled.

Allura frowned at him. "Shiro is not a project, Lance." Allura snapped.

" _Where did you meet him?_ " Lance asked as Shiro looked over at them. 

Allura smiled reassuringly. " _In the hospital where I was_ _volunteering_."

Lance looked back at Shiro before mumbling. " _Totally doesn't sound like a project, Allura_." Lance's eye widened as he saw Keith step out of the back of the truck. He closed his eyes. " _Motherfucker_."

Allura gasped and went to hit his arm when Lance lifted Jaime like Simba and stopped her. She glared at him. Shiro cleared his throat as his eyes went between the cousins.

"Everything alright here?" Lance and Allura looked to see Shiro and Keith watching them. Allura smiled.

"Everything is fine, Lance just needs to watch his mouth around the baby."

Keith huffed. "I never took you for a child corrupter, Lance."

Lance's eyes snapped over to Keith. "Oh, Keith," He smiled tightly at the other. "Always such a joker. Now, why didn't you tell me you were coming over when we had our little talk on Friday?"

Keith glared, bottom lip sticking out. "I didn't know it was going to be your lovely home I was going to be visiting on Sunday night. Otherwise I would have said something, Lance." 

Shiro and Allura looked between the teenagers curiously. They raised their eyebrows and watched the stare down for a moment. "So I take it you two know each other?" Allura placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Yeah, we go to school together." Lance looked at his cousin and tried to smile, but it turned into grimace. "Let's go in, yeah? Mamá and Marie have not shut up about you all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this one? I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want to tell me how you think the story's going, good, bad, interesting, shitty, make sure to drop a comment and hit that like/kudos.
> 
> That's all for now byyyeee xoxo


	3. The Family Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Paladinetos, two chapters in one day? Wow I'm good. Hope you enjoy.

To say introducing Shiro and Keith to Lance's family was easy would be an understatement. Both Carlos and Coran eyed the one armed man with curiosity. What did he mean to their Allura? Was he trying to date her? What was his intention? Either way, while Allura was in the kitchen with her Aunt Rosa and cousin Marie, Shiro was left to the wolves in the forms of Carlos, Coran and Lance.

Ezra and Mateo were banished inside watching cartoons because Rosa had deemed them too annoying to deal with. Allura laughed at something that was said, and Shiro couldn't help but look over through the kitchen window. Allura caught his gaze and smiled shyly. Rosa pushed her aside and waved at Shiro enthusiastically.

Shiro awkwardly waved back.

"So, Shiro," Shiro looked over to see Carlos standing by the barbecue, tongs in hand. "What do you do?"

Shiro swallowed nervously. "Actually, I was in the hospital for a few months. I was overseas with the military and well, stopped in the wrong spot and, yeah," He looked down to his stump where his arm used to be. "I've only been out for a few weeks."

"And this is where you met our Allura, sí?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

Shiro smiled and looked at his feet. "Sí, ah yes, yes. I met Allura while I was in recovery. She was, yeah she was amazing. She didn't treat me like I was broken, she just yelled at me when I moped about it."

Coran laughed. "Ah yes, that's my girl."

Keith was sitting by Lance, who was entertain Jaime. "So, Coran is Allura's dad?"

Lance didn't take his eyes off Jaime as he spoke, his lips puckered as he talked. "Nope, her dad and mom died in an accident when she was six, I was one so I don't remember all the details. Coran took her in cause he was her mom's brother."

"So you're not even related to Coran then?"

Lance shook his head. He smiled at Jaime and lifted him into the air before bringing him down. He repeated it a few times before his father told him to stop, or else Jaime would throw up. Lance winced and stopped, brining his brother into rest on his shoulder as he pat his back. He noticed he was getting sleepy, and decided to feed him.

Lance was almost at the back door when Coran called out to him. "Say Lance, why don't you and Keith go talk about what you two want to do for the Biology assignment?" 

Lance looked at Keith and held back a sigh and an eye roll. "Sure, come on, Keith, help me feed the baby and we can talk about...science." Keith looked at Shiro who smiled encouragingly. Keith got up and went to take his drink with him, but Lance give it a look. "Sorry, no drinks in our rooms. Papá's rule."

Carlos smiled at him knowingly. " _There wouldn't be a rule if someone was more careful, son_."

Lance rolled his eyes and clutched Jaime closer to him. " _Sí, Papá, I know. I'm dumb and clumsy. Can we go now?_ " Carlos laughed and nodded his head. 

Lance and Keith made their way inside and stopped at the kitchen. Keith waited on the other side of the bench as Lance walked in and moved around the three women in the tiny space. " _I'm going to feed Jaime now. He's getting sleepy,_   _Mamá_."

Rosa put down a peeler and wiped her hands on her apron around her waist. She smile and leaned in to kiss Jaime on the forehead. She patted Lance's cheek and handed him a bottle from the fridge. Lance thanked her and left, leaving Keith to follow behind him. Keith saw Rosa wave at him, so he waved back awkwardly, much like his brother had done. 

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Keith said as he followed Lance up the small stairs and into an even smaller hallway.

Lance shrugged. "Well, my parents are from Cuba so, kinda hard not to when all they do is yell in Spanish." Lance opened his door and made his way in. "Close it when you're in, otherwise Mateo and Ezra will come in and wake Jaime up."

Keith did as he was instructed and looked around the room. It was small, with a single bed under the window and a bunkbed against the wall near the far wall. There was a dip in the wall where Keith could see an open wardrobe, no door, just a rail with clothes hanging from coat hangers. He looked up a little to see big plastic boxes filled with stuff, and under the clothes were shoes, about six pairs. They all looked worn and broken down. 

Looking back to the single bed, Keith saw a small desk crammed into the space between the bed's end and the wall. He saw crayons and papers, pencil and pen's in an old sauce jar. The label read 'Lance's stuff, keep away.' There were three draws also with labels. The top one had 'Lance' scrawled out messily, the second 'Mateo' and the third 'Jaime.'

Hearing Lance grunt, Keith saw that he was sitting on the floor, trying to toe his shoes off. Keith wandered over and looked down awkwardly. 

"Uh, want me to hold him so you can get those off?" He offered. Lance looked up at him, looked at Jaime and back to Keith. "I won't drop him."

Lance shrugged and tipped his head to signal Keith to sit down. Once he was seated Lance moved to pass the baby off before clutching him back to his chest. "Have you ever held a baby before?"

"No, but how hard could it be?" Keith said.

Lance laughed and tired his head back dramatically. He looked at Jaime, who was trying to stick his fingers into Lance's open mouth. "How hard can it be? Ok then, let's show him, huh Jaime? We gonna show the Mullet? Yeah we are."

Keith frowned and held his arms out to take Jaime. As soon as Jamie was in his hands, he looked at Keith, who looked at him, and started crying. This was a stranger and he only wanted Lance. Where was his brother? He couldn't see him through the fat tears that rolled down his checks. Keith started to panic.

"Lance, Lance! What's happening? I didn't do anything! Why's he crying? Lance come on - stop laughing at me, this isn't funny! Help!" Lance tugged off his shoes and through them over to the pile under the clothes before watching Keith struggle for a moment more. He couldn't take it though and took his brother.

"Hey buddy! What's going on, huh? What's the problemo?" Lance rested Jaime on his lap and leaned back against the bed. He cradled Jamie's face in his hand and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Jamie opened his eyes, but kept crying. Lance smiled down at him. "What's with all these tears, huh? Did you miss me? How does Mamá deal with you when I go to school huh?"

By this time Jaime had stopped wailing, but his cheeks were red and his eyes still leaked. He calmed a little more when Lance nuzzled his face with his nose though.

"Want some dinner, Jamie? Want some food so you can sleep and stop crying?" Jaime had decided to be a cannibal and eat Lance's thumb. After taking his thumb back, Lance cradled Jaime as he fed him his bottle. 

He hummed and watched Jaime, who didn't take his eyes off his older brother for an instant. From day one, Jaime had this obsession with Lance. Didn't want to be held by anyone but either Lance or their mother, didn't like anyone to feed him but Lance or their mother, even screamed bloody murder once when Carlos tried to hold him, and put up such a fuss when Marie tried to take him from Lance's arms when he was trying to study. 

Keith watched Lance hum and coo at Jaime fed. He tipped his head back when he felt it was okay to relax. "That was cruel, Lance." 

Lance laughed down at Jaime. "I know. He's very attached to me for some reason. Doesn't really like anyone but Mamá or I. Don't take a one year old's hate to heart, it's not personal." 

Keith looked over at Lance again as he sat up. He moved to stand and grabbed a blanket from the single bed. He threw it over his shoulder as he started to burp Jaime. 

Jamie was getting sleepier and sleepier, being rocked and sung to his eyelids started to droop. Once he had burped a few times, he was out sleeping soundly against his brother weight. Lance turned to look at Keith. He whispered. "He out yet?" 

Keith got up and walked over to Lance, looking at Jaime's face. His eyes were sealed shut. "Yeah, he's sleeping."

"Good, take him for a moment." Lance shifted closer to Keith to get him to take the sleeping baby, but Keith backed away, fear in his eyes. Lance rolled his own. "Come on, he's asleep, nothing will wake him. I've got to go to the bathroom, it'll only take a second."

Keith looked at Jaime and sighed. He took the sleeping child into his arms awkwardly and watched Lance leave. Only a moment, just for a moment. Keith looked at Jaime as if he was a time bomb, ready to explode at any moment. 

That moment was a few seconds after Lance had left, because Jaime felt the difference in hold and body type, he looked sleepily at Keith, eyes starting to swell. Keith shook his head trying to keep the child from another round of tears, when Jaime opened his mouth. And through up white, sticky vomit on Keith's black shirt. After he was satisfied with that, Jamie went back to sleep.

Keith just started at him and his shirt. He heard the door open again and looked to see Lance, wiping his hands on his jeans. Lance looked up and saw the vomit. He held back a snigger. 

"He threw up, I take it?" Lance took his brother back, checking him for any throw up before laying him on the single bed. He put up the bars and moved around the room. "Take off your shirt."

Keith stuttered. "What? Why?" 

Lance turned to Keith, hands on his hips. "Keith, take the shirt off, now." Keith raised an eyebrow, and Lance realised how sexual that request sounded. He turned his back as his face reddened a little. He sorted through his clothes. "Take it off and I'll wash it. You can wear one of mine for now, okay?" 

Keith nodded and took off his shirt. He held it as Lance turned to him and gave him a blue shirt with black sleeves. He took the black shirt from Keith and waited for the other boy to put on the replacement shirt. Keith put it on, not worried about the look he was getting. He was a quarterback after all. He tugged the shirt down and looked back to Lance.

"It's a little, ah, little tight." He lifted his arms and the shirt pulled against his chest. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that, Muscles. Come on, lets leave Jaime to sleep and I'll wash your shirt." Lance opened the door slowly, so as not to wake Jaime again, and Keith  followed. Lance waited until Keith was outside before closing the door quietly. He turned and noticed that Keith was pressed close against him.

The hallway was too small, and Lance wasn't comfortable with the position. He cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the stairs. Keith walked off, squeezing past Lance, brushing his hand past Lance's own accidentally. 

Lance walked after him, quietly so as not to wake Jaime.

 

* * *

 

  
Keith watched everyone eat happily as he eyed his own food. He hand never liked spicy foods, and he wasn't sure how this evening was going to go. He'd never had to pray before eating until that evening. He felt awkward holding Lance's hand as his head lowered while Carlos, at the head of the table prayed.

"This is lovely, Mrs McClain," Shiro commented as he ate one of the freshly cooked croquetas. It was steaming, and burned his mouth a little, but he liked it. "I'll have to get the recipe from you."

Rosa smiled at him. " _Please, call me Rosa_."

Shiro smiled and nodded. Lance heard him lean over and say to Allura, "What did she say?"

Before Allura could answer his question, Lance interrupted. "She said to call her Rosa," He said before he shovelled more paella into his mouth. He continued after he swallowed. "Mamá understands English, but she prefers to speak Spanish." Lance looked over to his mother, eyebrows raised. " _Come on, Mamá. Speak English for the guest. The food is_ _great, by the way."_

Rosa waved her hand at him to tell him to stop. She turned her attention back to Shiro. "Sorry about that, Querido. I forget not every speaks Spanish. We only ever have people who understand it in the house. Except for Coran, he's still learning."

Coran looked up and smiled. " _The food is very turtle, Rosa_."

Ezra and Mateo broke into giggles. "Tío Corn! You said the food was turtle!  _Silly_!" Ezra cried. Coran smiled down at his niece. He knew that after his sister Brenda died the car accident with his childhood friend Alfor, they didn't need to know him.

He had thought when he dropped Allura off that first Sunday that the McClain's had only wanted her, but he was pulled into a firm hug from Rosa. She and Carlos fed him and Allura, gave him tips on raising a child and continued to teach Spanish to Allura. He was glad that he had his large family to fall onto. He was glad that Allura wasn't in the car that night, not only because the lose of her would have hurt his heart too, but because without the little girl, he wasn't sure that he would have had Rosa and Carlos to lean on, while they leaned on him. 

He smiled when he looked over at Allura, who was helping Shiro cut a few pieces of the san jacobos that had been dished onto his plate. His smile grew when he looked the look that Shiro wore as he watched Allura. He knew there was something going on, but he wasn't going to press. Allura loved her big family, but they could be overwhelming sometimes. For now, she could pass Shiro off as her friend, but Coran knew Carlos was already sharpening his gutting knife he used for fish. 

Coran's smile slipped when he looked over to Lance, who was watching Allura and Shiro with a frown. He was normally the most lively one at the table on Sunday's, but tonight, seated next to Keith, Lance was quiet. Lance and Allura had always been the closest out of all the other siblings at the table, so Coran understood that Lance was feeling a little protective. 

Lance was quiet for the rest of dinner, and when dessert was brought out the baby monitor that was strapped to his belt went off, Jaime's cries sounding strong and very upset. Lance put his fork down and got up. 

He was gone, but had left the baby monitor on the table. Everyone was quiet as they watched it. 

Shiro and Keith spared each other a look. Keith leaned over to Allura. "Allura, what's going on?" Allura only shushed him though, her eyes on the monitor. Keith narrowed his eyes. 

When he heard singing he turned his head towards the monitor. It was Lance, he was calming Jaime with his singing. It was in Spanish, so Keith didn't understand was he was saying, but looked at everyone else at the table, he noticed that they were either smiling at the monitor or looking at the stars above them. Ezra leaned in close, almost tipping over her cup of juice.

Marie caught it and pulled her sister back down into her seat and put a finger to her lips, signalling her to be quiet. Ezra nodded and leaned against her as Marie wrapped her arms around her small frame. Keith looked over to Allura and saw that she had her eyes closed as she listened. Shiro smiled and looked at Keith, who was frowning. Shiro make a motion with his hand to make a smile in the air.

Keith rolled his eye and looked to the monitor again. He listened and noticed that Lance had a really nice voice. It was no wonder why Jaime had stopped crying and why everyone at the table had stopped what they were doing to listen to him. 

Keith knew Lance from only a few interactions, and the guy had not liked him from day one, always making snarky comments and glaring at Keith. Keith, as any rational teenage boy would, took offence and did the same to the Latino. He didn't want to get to know Lance, didn't want to come to dinner tonight and didn't want to be here, listening to his amazing voice while he ate Lance's mother's wonderful food and be surrounded by Lance's fun, big family. 

Lance had stopped singing and everyone resumed their chatter. Allura pulled him and Shiro towards her as she whispered to them. "Lance doesn't know that we listen to him sing to Jaime, so don't say anything, okay? He's really self conscious about it. Turns as red as a chilli pepper." Allura smiled as she spoke of her (favourite) cousin.

"He's really good though, why doesn't he know everyone listens?" Keith asked. 

Allura smiled and shrugged. "He's just self conscious. We don't like to pressure him." She turned her attention back to Shiro and leaned over to say something to Coran, who was next to Shiro. 

Lance plopped down back next to Keith, who was focusing on his food. "Lance," Lance looked up to see Rosa watching him which a smile. " _Jaime is okay now? He's sleeping again_?"

Lance nodded. "Sí Mamá." He got back into his dessert, finishing it quickly. He noticed Keith wasn't really eating it, just like dinner. He kept his eyes on his own food as he spoke. "Spicy food not your thing?"

Keith was silent for a moment. He looked at Rosa who was hitting Carlos with a towel as he laughed at something that turned Allura red while Shiro looked lost. "Not really. I don't like spicy food."

Lance nodded and stood. "Come on." Keith followed Lance into the kitchen and saw him go into the pantry. He pulled out some bread and peanut butter. He turned to Keith as he got a butter knife. "This is about the only not spicy thing we have, besides cereal. This be okay?"

Keith shook his head and held up his hands. "No, you don't have to, I'll be fine. We can just-"

"Dude, my Mamá's gonna kill me if she finds out you didn't like the food and I didn't get you anything." Lance started making the sandwich when Rosa came in with Ezra and Mateo holding her hands, yawning. She looked at her son making the sandwich and looked to Keith. He looked down.

" _I am sorry, I didn't know you didn't like the food. Was it something in_ _particular_?" Rosa asked, concerned. 

Before Keith could respond Lance beat him to it, motioning to the stairs with his knife. " _He just doesn't like spicy food Mamá, it's okay. Here, you make the sandwiches, I'll put them to bed._." Rosa came into the kitchen and took the knife as Lance picked Ezra on his back and Mateo on his front. He walked up the stairs with his siblings falling asleep. He hand one hand under Mateo's butt and one under Ezra's to keep them up. 

Keith looked back to Rosa as she made the sandwich. He shuffled his feet. "I am sorry you didn't like the food, Keith."

"Oh, no, it's not, I'm just not used to, uh, yeah. I'm sorry, Mrs. McClain." Keith took the green plastic plate with scratches and his sandwich on it. He smiled as he took it. "Thank you, Mrs. McClain."

Rosa smiled. "I think you should get used spicy food, given how our Allura looks at that brother of yours, I have a feeling that you'll both be coming by for Sunday dinners a lot more. Well, I hope you both will be anyway."

Keith smiled.

Lance stayed at the top of the stairs, listening. He hoped that this was a one off. He could only hope. 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Come on Keith, time to leave," Allura whispered. It was getting late and they all had things on tomorrow. Keith nodded and got up, the plates had been cleared ages ago and everyone had just been talking and laughing for the past hour. Lance had gone to his room about five minuets before hand to change for bed and check on his three sleeping siblings. 

When Allura, Shiro and Keith were at Shiro's truck, Keith remembered his shirt and shoes. "Hold on, I'll be back in a sec. Just wait, okay?"

"Okay, but be fast." Shiro limped to his passenger side and let Allura hold his door open. He was glad to have Allura's help, and was glad that she had invited him and Keith to her family dinner. He knew how important family was to her. As he got in he looked up at her and smiled. She leaned in to help with his seatbelt. She looked down at him.

Shiro's eyes dropped to her lips, and her's to his. They leaned in, slowly, closer and closer. Allura stopped just before they made contact, though. She kissed his forehead, and whispered in his ear. 

"Our first kiss will not happen in a truck in the driveway of my Aunt and Uncle's home as they watch." 

Shiro smirked. "So there will be a first kiss then?"

Allura whispered. "Wait till Keith goes to sleep tonight, and find out." It was a promise and one Shiro was going to make her keep. He smiled as she hugged her Aunt and Uncles. Carlos said something to her that made her shake her head at him, disapprovingly. Shiro laughed.

Keith bounded up the stairs, seeing Marie sitting on the couch watching something in Spanish with a girl on the screen over dramatically (what Keith assumed) confessing her love to some guy. Marie whispered something, but Keith didn't catch it, only saw her lips move. Keith walked down the hallway and stopped at Lance's door. He thought about knocking, but remembered that both Mateo and Jaime were sleeping.

Taking a deep breath, Keith entered the room, and stopped. Lance had his back to him and was in the middle of putting on a shirt, the lights low, only the lamp on the tiny desk on. He turned at the sound of the door opening and looked at Keith. Keith closed the door and ventured in a little. Lance raised an eyebrow in question and threw his shirt on his bed. 

Keith walked towards him. "I just wanted to get my shirt and shoes, and give you back your shirt." Lance relaxed and grabbed Keith's shoes from the pile under the clothes. Lance looked back to see Keith taking off his shirt. Lance looked for a moment before giving Keith his shoes. Their fingers brushed and they looked at each other. 

Keith moved his fingers to hold onto Lance's a little tighter. Lance sucked in a breath and took a step back, Keith following. When his back was against the wall there was only their hands holding Keith's sneakers in front of them. Keith moved a hand to feel Lance's arm. Lance looked down and watched the other boy's hand, while Keith kept his eyes on Lance. Keith leaned in, and Lance didn't know what to do, just stood there not sure what to do as this other person, other boy leaned into his space.

He screamed. 

Jaime woke up screaming and pulled Lance and Keith's focus. Lance shoved Keith's shoes into his hand and walked over to the crying child. Lance had never been more thankful for his brother's screaming wails. He picked Jaime up and kept his back to Keith. "Your shirt is downstairs, just past the kitchen."

Keith waited a moment, looking at Lance's bare back before heading out. He saw Marie watching him as he grabbed his shirt. He put it on quickly and got outside.

He tossed a 'goodbye' at Lance's parents and Coran before he jumped into Shiro's truck where Allura was waiting to drive out. 

"Get everything?" She asked with a smile. Keith looked out the window and nodded. Allura frowned. "You okay? Did Lance say something?"

At the mention of the other boy, Keith stiffened slightly, luckily Allura didn't notice. "We're fine." 

Allura nodded and focused on driving them home safely. She looked back at Shiro and noticed that he had fallen asleep, obviously exhausted from meeting her crazy family. It would take a lot out of anyone. She watched the road and thought that their first kiss would have to wait another night. 

Keith watched the night sky as they drove to his home. Allura was staying the night in Keith's room while he took the pullout couch. Keith was glad that Allura was in their lives. She helped them out so much, getting Shiro back on his feet and pushing Keith to get his school work prioritised. Though Keith liked Allura, he just wanted his room back, and that would happen when Shiro got his ass into gear and made a move. He could see the way they looked at each other.

Keith sighed as he thought of tomorrow. He had Biology as his last season. He thought about Lance and what he had done.

He dropped his head to the window and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Paladinetos, I hope you liked this. Really though, I just do this for the praise you leave me in the comments. So make sure to drop a comment and hit the like/kudos. 
> 
> That's all for now byyyeee xoxo


	4. Biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day my Paladinetos. How is everyone?

Hunk enjoyed his leftovers at lunch. He smiled as he was handed a container of cold food from Lance. Rosa always packed extra every Monday because she knew how much Hunk liked her cooking. 

"Ah man, I've got to come over again sometime," Hunk placed some food in his mouth carefully, wanting to savour every flavour. "Come on man, let me get in on that."

Lance smiled and looked at his own food. Pidge didn't really like Rosa's food, and Rosa and Carlos didn't really like Pidge. The couldn't understand him. When they found out that Pidge was born Katie, they were confused. Carlos even offered to pray for him. Pidge had walked out and hadn't set foot in Lance's house since. He didn't need to be prayed for or be made to feel like a freak for bing who he was. Lance had apologised and told Pidge he understood is he no longer wanted to be friends.

"Do you see me as a girl or a boy?"  Pidge had asked back in their first year of high school when they began to be friends. 

Lance looked at Pidge. "I see you as Pidge. Because that's who you are."

From that day on, Hunk and Lance had been Pidge's friends looking out for the boy genius. Lance's parents, for all their love and religious ways, couldn't get past the fact that Pidge was transgender, and refused to let him in their house again, lest he corrupt their other children. They brought Pidge up occasionally, and Lance kept his mouth shut. Once after dinner, Marie had come to his room and told him that he should stop being friends with someone who was having mental problems.

Lance had yelled at his older sister until she left, told her she shouldn't talk about things she didn't know about. 

"I'll see if you can come over next weekend okay? Mamá likes you at home, says you have a good appetite," Lance looked at Pidge. He was too focused on programming on something that Pidge had called 'Rover's programming.' He was working on some sort of robot from what Hunk and Lance could figure out. "Sorry, Pidge, we shouldn't talk about this with you."

Pidge looked up and smiled. "It's fine. Hunk enjoys your mom's cooking. I don't mind." Pidge went back to his programming. 

The bell rang after another twenty minuets. They all got up and headed to their classes. On the way to his locker, Lance saw Keith. He ducked his head and walked past him as fast as possible. He pushed his glasses up his nose and opened his locker, grabbed his Biology books and headed off to his spare class. He was going to do some work on the assignment for the class, and hopefully, Keith would only be thinking about the assignment, not actual biology. 

The final lesson of the day rolled around, and Lance glanced around as he walked to biology. He had decided to take his time and go to the bathroom, where he washed his face several times and played candy crush on his phone for five minuets. He only left for class when Coran sent him a text asking if he was okay. 

Lance sighed and shuffled off to class. When he got there Coran raised his eyebrows and made to come over to him, but stopped when Lance held up his hand discreetly. Coran made a mustache twitch that meant he was going to talk to Lance later. He nodded and looked at the rest of the class. Everyone was working in their pairs, which meant that someone was in Lance's seat.

He would have to sit at the back.

With Keith.

Alone.

Lance looked and saw the other boy in question with his head down, earphones in and writing something in his notebook as his foot tapped to the beat of the sound. He made his way up and sat in the desk next to Keith. Keith lifted his head slightly, but kept it down for the most part. It was awkward, so Lance slid his book over to Keith to see the work he'd done. Keith nodded and started to write down the notes, along with his own. 

It was like that for the lesson, until Lance felt his foot being touched by another. He stiffened. He looked down and saw Keith's foot on his. He looked at Keith, but the other had his head down. "We should talk."

Lance looked up and saw Keith bent over his book, still writing. He looked up and held Lance's blue eyes with his own. "About how we're going to do this experiment for the assignment." He pulled his foot back. He was trying to get the other boys attention? Lance released a breath he didn't know he was holding. What was he so worried about? He sucked in a breath and noticed that Keith was waiting for him to respond.

He looked outside, past Keith's head. "Ah, yeah," He looked at his phone. "I could do something today? Just not at my house, otherwise we'll have to do stuff with Mateo and Ezra wanting to 'help', and Jaime will be clinging to me."

Keith nodded and looked back at his book. "We could go to the park again. The one I took you to when we first talked."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll get a ride from Coran and meet you there." The bell rang and Lance gathered his stuff. He was looking at Coran when Keith put his hand on Lance's arm to stop him. All Lance could do was think that it felt similar to the night before. He looked Keith, tried to keep his face neutral, but his stomach felt like it was on fire. It was unpleasant. 

"I'll give you a ride. It'll be easier anyway." Keith told him.

Lance looked around, but almost everyone was gone. "Keith, it's fine. I don't even know where your car is so-"

"I'll come to your locker, you come to mine and then we're out of here." Lance wanted to say no, that he would get a ride from Coran, that he would meet Keith later, but Keith's tone left no room for arguments. Keith dropped his hand and watched Lance for a moment, waited until everyone was out of the room. "Well?"

Lance looked to Coran, but he had left. They were alone in the science room and he dropped his eyes. Nodding, Keith walked out, waiting for Lance to catch up.

Lance pushed his glasses up his nose as he left the room. He pulled the door closed and locked it, as Coran had showed him. That was one of the perks of having someone from his family working at school. 

Lance made his way to his locker and passed Pidge. He gave the two boys a look and a raised eyebrow. "Everything okay, Lance? We still on for later tonight?"

Lance stopped walking to talk to his friend. "Sorry man, I'm going to do some biology work with Keith," He pointed to Keith who stood back a little. "I don't know what time I'll be home. Tomorrow though?" 

Pidge nodded and eyed Keith. He pushed his own glasses up and walked off. 

Lance continued to his locker. The hallways were mostly empty now, everyone had run to either catch a ride with someone or catch the bus home. Lance got to his locker and started pulling out book to shove into his back, trying to do it as quickly as possible. Keith was leaning against the lockers next to him, arms crossed. Lance finished and looked at Keith expectantly. Keith pushed off the lockers and started walking down the hall. 

"So," He started.

Lance waited. "'So', what?"

"You and Pidge?"

Lance stopped walking and looked at Keith like he had a second head. "Me and Pidge?" 

"Yeah?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Keith looked around before stopping at his locker. He looked back at Lance, could see his eye was still swollen. Keith put his focus towards his lock and opening it. "You don't like Pidge that way because...Pidge is, uh..."

"I don't like guys." Lance said. 

Keith hummed. "Right, but Pidge is-"

"A guy. He's a guy."

Keith looked to see Lance glaring at him. He put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Yeah, yeah okay. Chill man."

Lance took his phone out and texted Coran that he had locked the science room. Coran texted back instantly, saying thank you and that he would see both he and Keith the next day. Lance put his phone back into his pocket, and faced Keith. 

"I've got to go to the bathroom. Wait here." Keith nodded and watched Lance walk away. Once he was around the corner, Keith dropped his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance climbed into the car, bag in his lap again. Keith started the car and drove towards the park again, sunglasses hiding his eyes once more. Lance looked at the road in front of him, the awkward silence of class setting on top of them again. Keith stopped at a red light, watching it like it might go off. 

Lance sighed and looked out the window of the car, looking at a couple walking their dog. 

Loud music alerted Lance and Keith to Keith's driver side. They looked to see a car pulled up beside them with the windows rolled down. It was Zac. 

He looked over at Keith and smiled, until he saw Lance. His lips pulled into a sneer and brought his right hand up. He connected his index finger and his thumb before brining his left hand up to push three fingers though the hole he had made while he made an over exaggerated moan while puckering his lips. Lance looked away when he started movie his fingers in and out. Zac waved his hand as the light went green and he sped off.

Lance looked at Keith, and saw he was smiling a little. 

"You think that was funny?" 

"No, not really," Keith drove ahead and took a left towards the park. "But it's Zac. He's always doing dumb shit like that." Keith nudged Lance when he saw his frown. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. Come on, it was kind of funny."

Lance looked away and crossed his arms. "Take me home."

Keith kept his eyes on the road but tightened his grip on the wheel. "What? We were going to go and do work. What's wro-"

"If you're not going to take me home, stop the car and let me out." Keith finally took his eyes off the road, angry at Lance. He pulled the car over and waited for Lance to leave. After the door was slammed shut Keith pulled away and drove off. If Lance was going to let his mood deteriorate just because some high school jock wanted to make a joke, it was his problem. 

Keith looked in his mirror on his door and saw Lance just standing there, looking around. Sighing, Keith turned right, circled the block, and came back next to Lance. "Get in, I'll take you home." Lance ignored him and started to walk away. Keith growled and rolled forward, driving beside Lance. "Lance get in the car. It was just a joke, Jesus."

Lance walked faster, but Keith kept following him. "Lance. Lance. Lance! I'm not playing around, get in the fucking car." 

Lance started to rant in frustration. " _You are so annoying! Why can't you see I just wanna go home? I don't want to go anywhere with you! Take the hint and leave me alone!_ "

Keith stopped the car for a moment. "I don't speak Spanish you little shit! Me no comprende!" He rolled the car back to Lance, who was still ranting. 

" _You are so frustrating! And I'm not talking about right now. I'm talking about last night! That was_ _uncomfortable, anyone could've walked in on us! Did you think about that? No! No you did not!_ " Lance looked at Keith through the window. " _Now go away and leave me alone, or I'll tell Allura_."

Keith pulled the car in front of Lance and parked it. He got out and grabbed his collar, pushing him against the green fence on the side of the road. "I don't speak Spanish! Stop yelling at me in Spanish!" 

"How about this?" Lance leaned forward a bit, eyes mad and trained on Keith's. " _Fuck off_. Want that translated? Fuck off!"

He didn't know what happened next. One moment Keith has his fist raised, ready to give him another black eye through his glasses, the next Lance has his hands on Keith's shoulders pulling him forward until their mouths connected. It was messy, teeth clashing and mouths puckered together. For a moment, Keith and Lance just looked at each other, lips still together. 

Lance's eyes were still angry, but they were calmer as he watched Keith relax a little. He moved his lips to fit against Lance's better, and his eyes slowly closed. Lance watched him, frowning though the kiss. He breathed out though his nose shakily. He let his hands slowly drift towards Keith's hips, and Keith's own hands cupped Lance's face gently. He pushed Lance back a bit, pressing his body against the other boy. Lance slowly let his eyes close. He had never kissed a boy before. He had never kissed anyone but his mother and his Abuela when she came to visit, and even that was just on the cheek.

Now, he had his whole body being pressed between a fence and another boy. He tried to pull back a little, but Keith didn't let him. He sank into the kiss, let Keith take control of it. His arms tightened around Keith's middle, sighing a little. He tensed when he felt Keith's tongue try to open his lips. That was what snapped him out of it. If he let this kiss, this other boy go any further...

What would his parents think? They would be so angry. They would pray for him and send him away until he was worthy to be in their house again. Lance grunted. 

He shoved Keith off him. Keith looked startled, and put his arms out to get his balance. He saw Lance wipe his mouth and glare before he grabbed his bag from the ground and ran. Keith looked after him and felt angry. He didn't start it. That was on Lance. But still. He lifted his hands to pull his hair.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Who doesn't like angsty teen boys with mixed feeling? So make sure to tell me what you think and drop a comment and don't forget to hit that like/kudos.
> 
> That's all for now byyyeee xoxo


	5. Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who is liking the storied and leaving such lovely comments, you guy make my day. And now, my Paladinetos, here is my thanks in the form of chapter 5. This is the last of my already written chapters so updates will probably be a bit slower from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter so buckle up buttercup, this is going to be bumpy.

Lance wasn't at school. He hadn't been for the past week. It was a week later, a Thursday, and Keith had refused to go to the McClain's family dinner night the week before. Keith needed to talk to Lance, but he couldn't find him.

He walked around the school and looked everywhere. When he looked out and saw the social rejects of the school out on the grass his eyes found Hunk and Pidge. They were both hunched over something with wires coming out of it at all sides. Keith walked over quickly, looking around to see if anyone was watching. 

"Hey," Hunk and Pidge looked up after putting the weird little drone behind them. They relaxed when they saw it was Keith. "Do you guys know where Lance is?" 

Pidge looked at Hunk before he spoke. "Uh, he's sick. He got a really bad stomach bug last week. His mom wont let him out bed till he's all better."

Keith looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Hunk looked like he was going to explode. "Hunk."

"Hunk, don't." Pidge looked at him with a death glare, but Hunk couldn't take it.

"Ah! He doesn't want to come to school!" He looked at Pidge. "I'm sorry, but he was really weird when we talked to him last Monday. He's been avoiding school and us. He told us it was a bug, but Lance never gets sick! Rosa's cooking takes care of that, trust me."

Keith checked his watch. One o'clock. He frowned. "Don't tell him I'm coming over. Tell him that one of you are bringing him homework or something."

"Why?" Pidge looked suspicious. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Just do it." Pidge didn't look impressed. "Trust me, I've got this." Pidge looked at Hunk and gave into his puppy dog eyes. He nodded. 

Giving a thumbs up, Keith ran to his car. He slowly puled out, carefully going past the front office. He technically wasn't allowed to leave, but he didn't really care at the moment. 

It took him about half an hour to get to Lance's house, which gave hime time to think about this whole mess.

What was he doing? Was this just a whim? Did he want answers that could actually wait until school finished for the day, if not the week? Or did he just want to see Lance? This boy made his head hurt. From day one with his studio glasses and his dumb hair cut and his royal ocean blue eyes. Keith frowned. He hated that he liked this guy. It made everything messier then he liked. 

Keith saw a car in the driveway. It could have been Lance's mom's, so he parked across the road. He got out and locked the car, checking the road before crossing and walking to the front door. He checked the papers he stashed in his car to pass off as homework and knocked. 

The door opened after a few people yelled at each other and revealed Marie. She looked Keith up and down. "You here to see Lance?"

Her accent wasn't at think as her parent's but it was still there. Keith nodded. "Yeah, I've got homework to give him."

Marie nodded before facing the stairs. " _Lance! One of your little friends is here with homework! Want me to send him up?_ " She called out. A muffled ' _sí_ ' came down the steps. Marie moved out of the way, thumb pointing to the stairs and let Keith bound up them. He walked and waited at the door in the small hallway.

What was he doing? Did he even have a plan to say something? Or was he going to wing it like everything else? Jesus, he should have thought this through, but it was too late, his hand was already knocking on the door and Lance called out a 'come on' that sounded very defeated. 

Keith entered the room carefully. He opened the door slowly and closed it gently. He saw that Jaime wasn't in his bed, and he knew that both Mateo and Ezra would still be at preschool. Keith looked over and saw Lance on the bottom bunk, facing the wall. He rolled over and saw Keith, his blue eyes going wide. He made to sit up and back away, but his head hit the bunk above him. He winced and clutched his head with his hands. He glared at Keith. Keith took note of the fact that Lance was just in his underwear, no shirt.

"What are you doing here?" He whisper yelled.

Keith stayed still, but pointed an accusing finger at Lance. "You have't been at school and we need to talk." Lance ignored him, which just made him angrier. "You know, it wasn't my fault. You kissed me!"

Lance jumped up and pressed one of his hands against the other boys mouth, the other holding the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. Startled, Keith grabbed his wrist, his other hand going around Lance's waist to steady himself as Lance had thrown his body weight onto him. Lance frowned as he whispered.

"Shut up! We can't talk about this here! Marie will hear us."

Keith pulled Lance's hand off his mouth and loosened his arm around Lance's waist. "Well, you can't avoid the topic forever."

"I know! I know! Okay? Just let me think." Keith shifted when Lance started to play with his hair as he thought. Lance seemed to be doing it without thinking. He looked down at Keith and sighed. "Look, I'll sneak out after my parents go to bed and we'll talk tonight, okay? That what you want?"

Keith nodded and waited for Lance to let go. He didn't.

"What time?"

Lance looked away as he blew out a breath. "Uh, they're normally in bed by ten, and Marie only stays up until ten thirty for her telenovela. So ten forty-five?"

Keith watched him look back at him. Lance looked blank, but relaxed a little when Keith started to rub his back. He then noticed that they were really close and holding each other. He let go of Keith and took a step back. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet for a moment. Keith knew he was closing up again. He sighed. 

"You should go, for now," Lance walked back to his bed and sat down. "I'll, um, I'll see you later, okay?" 

Keith didn't say anything, just walked towards Lance. He leaned down and got into Lance's space. Lance backed up a little, but Keith stuck out a hand to hold Lance's face in place. Lance thought Keith was going to kiss him and screwed his eyes closed. But they opened when Keith placed a hand against his forehead and hummed.

He was frowning. 

He stood back up and looked down at Lance. "Don't fake sick again, got it? I'm not doing the biology assignment myself. See you later." 

Keith walked out, Lance watching him. Lance got out of his bed to go to the window. He saw Keith walk over this his car. He looked up and saw Lance watching. He pointed to Lance, then his watch, before tapping his wrist. Lance watched him climb in and drive away. He walked back to his bed and dropped down. He covered his face with his hands as he started to cry. It was silent, and he couldn't figure out why, but he was crying. He breathed out a sob, quietly so as not to alert Marie. 

"Fuck."

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lance opened his door quietly, eyes watching Mateo and Jaime as they slept. The didn't move or notice he was leaving. Good. He had waited another ten minuets to leave after Marie had closed her door. She shared her room with Ezra, so she would be trying to be quite too. Lance breathed out a sigh as his door closed. He zipped up his hoodie and walked down the stairs slowly. 

The old stairs creaked on a good day, so Lance was going extra slow on them. After having five children, Rosa had super hearing and was woken by almost anything. Tonight she had gone to bed early after taking an aspirin saying that she had a headache. Hopefully it would have knocked her out for the rest of the evening. 

Lance stopped as the bottom step creaked loudly. He winced and waited. After nothing happened after a minuet, he jumped down to the floor, avoiding the step all together. He got his key out from the back pocket on his jeans. He opened the door and ducked out quickly. He locked it and looked across the street. Sure enough, he saw Keith's red mustang. It made Lance's heart speed up a little. Maybe if he went back inside, Keith wouldn't see him and he could avoid this for a little longer.

But before he could turn back, Keith flashed his headlights a little, signalling that he had seen Lance. Lance quickly ran across the street and climbed in. He looked at Keith, and saw that he was watching him. 

"Hi," 

"Hi," Keith looked forward and put his hands on the steering wheel again. "Where should we go?"

Lance mulled it over. "Somewhere private."

"Right, yeah, yeah, private," Keith thought before he came to a conclusion. "You know the old wear-house on Mulligan's Street?"

Lance looked at him and deadpanned. "You mean the old creepy abandoned haunted wear-house? Yeah I know it, but I'm not going there."

"Well why don't you come up with something them?" Keith frowned.

"You were the one who wanted to talk." Lance snapped. He looked out the window and crossed his arms. Keith sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Okay," Keith said. "What about the Castle?"

Lance looked at him. The Castle was what the teenagers of their town called Mount Altea. No one went up at night, so it would be perfect. Lance nodded. "Sure, that sounds better."

Keith jerked his head and started the car. They rolled forward slowly until they got to then end of the street and Keith turned on his headlights. He went faster once he was further from Lance's house. He looked over at Lance a few times because he had rolled down the window and the breeze was going through his hair. The moonlight was reflecting down on his skin, making him look like he glowed. Keith had to remind himself that he needed to focus on driving, not looking at Lance.

"You got away okay then, I guess?" Maybe conversation would be better then sitting in total silence. It wouldn't take them that long to get to the Castle, but Keith still didn't really like the silence.

"Yeah, I mean, the stairs are really old so they creak a lot, but yeah. No one woke up." Lance looked at Keith. "What did Shiro say about you going out so late?" 

Keith smirked. "He didn't. He's got these pain killers that knock him out. It wasn't hard to leave."

Lance nodded and looked back out the window. They were getting closer and closer, and with more distance between Lance and his home, he felt more and more uneasy about sneaking out at night with a boy. He swallowed. 

After another few tense silent minuets, Keith pulled into the mountains car park that was about halfway up to the top. Keith pulled his keys out and sat, almost like he was way waiting for Lance to start. But after a while, Keith knew he was going to have to talk first.

"I'm gay." Well, that was forthcoming. He saw Lance shift from his peripheral vision. "No one knows yet but ah, I mean, yeah, I like guys so, I was confused when you said you didn't then you, you know, kissed me -"

"You kissed me back." Lance interjected. Keith gave him a look. "Sorry. Continue."

Keith turned to look at Lance, not even sure what he was going to say. He had practised so much that afternoon, but as soon as he saw Lance, it all flew out of his head. 

"When you kissed me, I don't know. I just...we were fighting, yelling at each other and suddenly, that happened. I didn't know what to think, so I just went with it, I guess. Ah, I don't even know what to say. This just sounds wrong."

Lance sat for a while. "I'm not gay." Keith watched him, but Lance was looking out the front of the car, watching the trees sway in the moonlight. "At least, I don't think I am. How do you know?"

"What do you mean? You just know. You see someone and get this feeling of, warmth I guess. It's a nice feeling. Didn't your parents tell you that you'd feel something when you saw someone?" He laughed a bit but stopped when he saw Lance's sad gaze. 

"My parents told me," He swallowed. "They said that when I met the girl I was going to marry, I'd just know, because she would be the most beautiful person I would ever see." He turned to look at Keith. "I have never felt that about a girl. When I first saw you I-" He looked down. "I can't be gay, Keith. My parents will hate me. They're so strict."

Lance held a hand up to his forehead and tipped his head back. "Santo Dios, I can't be gay."

Keith looked at Lance with sorrow in his eyes. He reached a hand out and laid it on Lance's shoulder. Lance flinched at the contact. "You know, it's okay if you are. Your parents love you, they should be fine with it if you just-"

Lance shrugged Keith's hand off roughly, angry at him. "I can't say anything to them Keith! They're not like that! My Mamá wouldn't let me near Mateo or Ezra or Jaime ever again! My Papá would try to beat it out of me! And my sister? Marie told me to stop being friends with Pidge because he's trans, how do you think she'll react if I tell her I might be gay?!"

Lance got out and slammed the door shut. Keith got out and saw Lance pacing, muttering something under his breath. After a moment, Keith realised he was praying. He heard him say 'Dios', which Keith had asked Allura the meaning of. He was kinds surprised to find out it was God, but thinking back on it, it made sense.

Keith let him pace until he saw the tears Lance was trying to hide. Keith walked over to him. "Lance, stop." He didn't, didn't even pay attention to Keith. "Lance stop praying and talk to me."

When Lance ignored him again, Keith reached out and pulled Lance in to look at him, hands cupping his face. "Lance! Listen to me." He wiped away some tears with his thumbs. "It's okay. It's okay is you like boys and it's okay if you don't. You'll still be Lance either way. But you've got to calm down."

Lance shook his head slightly. "He's going to hate me."

"Who? Who will hate you?" Keith raised his eyebrows with worry. 

Lance put his hands over Keith's. "God will. My whole family will say it, and they'll hate me too."

Keith shook his head, shook his head harder then he ever had. "Forget them. If they don't love you for you, they don't deserve you." Lance started to cry harder, so Keith brought him in for a tight hug. "Don't think about them, just think about you when you answer, okay." He felt a little nod on his shoulder. "Do you think you're gay, Lance? Not do you not want to be, not would your family want you not to be. Do you, Lance, think you are gay?"

Lance took a moment before wrapping his arms around Keith and holding him tightly. He felt Lance's body start to shake. "I can't be. I'm not gay, Keith. I'm not gay." 

Keith just held him tighter as Lance tried to swallow his sobs and kept trying to convince himself that he wasn't gay. He just kept saying it over and over. "But every time I see you, I just, I can't breath Keith. It's like I'm on fire and freezing at the same time. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be what my family wants me to be?"

Keith shook his head. "I don't know. I just know this is who you're supposed to be, never mind what they want." 

Lance lifted his head and looked down at Keith. He kissed him faster then he did the previous time. Again, Keith was shocked, but he didn't give into it the way he wanted this time. He pulled back and looked down. Lance sucked in a breath as he waited. 

Keith looked up. "You're figuring stuff out, Lance," Keith sighed and pressed his hand against Lance's cheek. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Lance moved away, turning around. "Yeah, no, you're right. I shouldn't have assumed...sorry."

Keith walked behind Lance, put his hand on the Lance's hip, squeezing a little. "No, Lance, I don't mean never, I just mean, ah," He dropped his head onto he warm back in front of him. "Do you know what you want?"

"What do you mean?" 

"It's simple. What do you want?"

Lance grabbed his shirt, tried to grab his heart. "I don't know."

Keith grabbed Lance's arm and spun him around, forcing the other to face him. "Lance, what do you want."

He breathed out and reached to cup both Keith's cheeks. "You." 

Keith looked at him and waited. He watched Lance's eyes, saw them red rimmed in the moonlight, and he could still see the tear tracks. "I want you, too." Keith walked backwards, pulling Lance with him until he was backed into the car. He looked at Lance and hugged him again. "If we're going to do this, we have to take it slow. You've never been with a guy, I take it?" Lance shook his head into Keith's shoulder. "Then slow, we take our time, figure stuff out together, okay?"

Lance lifted his head. "My parent's can't know. Keith they can't know yet." Keith couldn't stop looking at him. He looked terrified as he whispered. "They'll kill me."

Keith pulled Lance back into a hug, holding him the way Shiro used to hold him after their parents had died and Keith would wake up from nightmares. Lance seemed to be content with just being held, sighing into Keith's neck. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Keith pulled back and nodded, smiling. Lance moved in slowly, and kissed Keith gently, like he was scared of the contact and closeness their lips brought. It was slower then their previous kisses, sweeter. It was the kind of slow that made him feel lighter. Lance kept his lips puckered and Keith pulled back, knowing that it was enough for now. 

They rested their foreheads together and Lance kept his eyes closed tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that my Paladinetos? Who liked the angsty teen boys and night drives? If you think it's good, or bad, or interesting or just plain shitty, make sure to tell me by dropping a comment and don't forget to hit that like/kudos.
> 
> That's all for now byyyeee xoxo


	6. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was/ is you day going my little Paladinitos? I hope you're all okay. Told you that updates would be a little slower then I'd like. I wanted to get this done this morning and now its 12:33am the next halp me. I wanted to thank you all again for commenting and liking this fic. It really means a lot to me! I also wanted to say that I created a tumblr blog for this fic, so I'll say when I'm updating and if you guys want to ask questions you can. You can find it by searching 'tlitra'. I hope to see you all there and please enjoy the chapter.

Lance looked up from his book for the fourth time that lesson, checking Keith and the other people around them. Coran had decided to give a quick run through of what was expected of them for the assignment as many students had been asking about similar things for how to do this assignment. He had gotten everyone to face forward and take notes on how the assignment should be set, what it needed to have and how it would be marked for an overall grade. 

Lance kept looking at everyone, feeling like they were watching him. He felt like he was too close to Keith, and someone would catch on, but then he felt too far away and wanted to be closer, but didn't move. He was sitting on his chair uncomfortably, looking at everyone. 

He felt like, if they looked close enough, they would see it. A big light over his head that told everyone he was in a relationship with another boy. He looked back at his book when Coran smiled at him. Coran would see. Coran would see him and see what was going on and tell his parents and they would kick him out of the house and he'd have to live on the street and never see his family again and-

Keith kicked him under the table gently, his own eyes focused on the board before he dropped back to his book to continue taking notes. He gave Lance a small glance from the side of his eye and made a point of breathing through his mouth. Lance copied and felt himself start to clam down a bit. He looked back to the board and tried to focus on what was going on, but it was hard with Keith next to him.

After Coran had finished explaining everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief and went back to working on the assignment in their pairs. Keith turned to face Lance and brought his book closer. 

"So if we change the layout a little with the introduction, we can get a pretty high mark." Keith looked at Lance, but he just nodded. Keith frowned a little before speaking again. "You okay, Lance?"

Another nod, but no eye contact. Keith leaned in closer, whispering. "No one is going to pay us attention. It's okay to talk to me, so talk to me Lance."

Lance turned his head in Keith's direction, but kept his eyes down. "I know that. I'm just...thinking about the assignment." Keith raised his eyebrows but didn't push. He said that they'd take things slow, and if that meant waiting for Lance to feel more comfortable around him, so be it. He could be patient. For now at least.

He looked back to his book and pointed out the changes they should make to get a better mark. Lance nodded along, but he wasn't really listening. 

Keith kept his mind focused on the task at hand, until Lance spoke up for the first time in a few minuets. "Can we hang out after school? Go back to the Castle?"

Keith didn't look up from their books which were pressed together, which meant that he and Lance had to be close. He could feel that the other boy had been tense for the whole time they were pressed together. Keith kept his eyes on his book. He had practice after school, and his coach had been told about him leaving school early last week so he was already pissed off. 

He had been texting Lance though out the weekend, as Allura hadn't gone to her family dinner that Sunday. It wouldn't have mattered if Allura had gone again, since the school had called Shiro about him leaving early, causing Shiro to ground him. He was grounded for the next coming week too, only aloud out for school events and if Shiro came with him.

Keith sighed. "Sorry," Lance backed off a little. "Shiro found out I left early last week and I got grounded. Plus I've got football practice this afternoon." 

Lance pulled back and moved to write in his book again. "Right, yeah sorry. I should have known." The bell rang and both boys looked up. 

"Alright everyone, make sure that you've collected everything from the tables." Coran spoke as he watched the students pack up and leave. "Last lesson someone left  the snail slim all over the desks. The cleaners were not happy and you're all gone. Okay then." Coran frowned as he walked out.

Keith looked up as Lance started to leave. He grabbed Lance's wrist. "I'll call you tonight, okay? We can talk then, if you want?" 

Lance looked at their hands. "Sure, just," He jostled his held wrist and whispered. "Not when people can see."

Keith nodded and let go of his hand. He watched Lance walk out of the room and sighed to himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's hustle ladies! We've got to get those sorry excuses of bodies into shape for the game on Friday!" Sendak growled as the players got into their uniforms quickly. He marched around the locker room, glaring at everyone. He stopped behind Keith, who was tying up his laces. "Kogane!"

Keith shot up and turned around. "Yes Coach Sendak!"

"You think you can skip out on school and still be our star player!?" Sendak got right in his face. Keith looked ahead. 

"No Coach Sendak!" 

Sendak nodded and walked back. "Well boys! Your quarterback decided to skip school for the afternoon. Do we approve?"

The rest of the football team turned around and where they were and looked a head. "No, Coach Sendak!" 

He really ran the entire team like it was some kind of military base. "Well, because of your beloved Kogane's disappearance, he's earned you all Suicide Runs this afternoon!"

"Yes, Coach Sendak!" Chorused back.

Sendak walked around and eyed all the teens. "You will not stop or rest until it is time to go home! Do you understand me!"

"Yes, Coach Sendak!"

Sendak looked around at everyone. They watched him, and he stood in front Rax. He swallowed as his eyes focused on the man in front of him. "Why are you all still here?! Move, move, move!" Everyone jump and started running out, but Sendak stopped Keith at the door. 

"I need a word, Kogane."

 

* * *

 

 

"He took you off the game for Friday?" Lance scoffed. He was laying on his stomach, pillow helping to prop him up. 

"No, he just threatened to." Keith sighed. "He can't afford to take Voltron's star player off the team if we're facing Empire. We only just win each time we play them. He did say that if I tried to skip class again, he'd do a lot worse then bench me so, probably won't do that again."

Lance laughed. "Man that sucks. I didn't think leaving was a good idea in the first place."

"Anything's a good idea if I can see you." 

It was whispered, but Lance stopped breathing for a second. He laughed nervously. "So, with the game, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

Keith rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you to come, watch me play." He heard Lance suck in a breath. "Look, you just have to sit in the stand, cheer when we win and watch me kick the other teams butt, okay? You'll be just another face in the crowd if anyone looks. Which they won't. Thoughts?"

Lance closed his eyes and breathed though his nose. "I..."

Keith sighed and grunted as he rolled on his bed to sit up. "Fine, forget it. You don't have to watch me play, I just-"

"I would want to do more then watch you play." Lance groaned internally. He looked at the closed door and shifted, worried that anyone could come in at any moment and know what he was doing, who he was talking to. "I just...can't, Keith."

Keith watched his clock tick by. He lowered his head, nodding to himself. "Well, maybe another game, yeah?"

Lance smiled softly. "Yeah, another game. I promise." Lance waited for Keith to say something else, but nothing came. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, just...I don't know." Keith breathed out through his nose. "It's fine. I'm not mad. Let's talk about something else, okay."

"Okay, like the experiment?" He heard Keith groan and smiled. "So no on the experiment. Well then, dinner? This Sunday, will you be coming?"

Keith was about to answer when Shiro knocked on his door and pointed to the clock having on Keith's wall. He had taken phone privileges off his brother as well, so no phone after seven thirty. Keith glared at the older man. 

"I mean I would come, to talk about the assignment since you've been away so much recently and we'll be behind, but I'd have to ask Shiro." Shiro raised his eyebrows. "But since I'm grounded I'm not sure I can come to dinner this Sunday, Lance. I guess both our grades will have to suffer."

"So Shiro is looking at you then?" Lance chuckled, before he stopped and panicked for a second. "He didn't hear you talking about us, did he?"

"Question one is a yes, question two is a no." Keith sighed into the phone before siting up and turning his back to Shiro. "I've got to go for now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lance sighed. "Already? Okay. See you tomorrow. Good night, sleep well."

Keith smiled and was glad no one could see how wide it was, not Shiro or Lance. "Good night." He hung up and turned to Shiro who held out his hand. Keith rolled his eyes dramatically as he dragged his feet over to his brother. "Take away my social life and my phone, good brother-parenting Shiro."

He smiled as he took the phone and walked away. "Thanks brother-son. Come on, Allura finished dinner."

Keith rolled his head back and walked after his brother. "Quiznack." He muttered. 

As they made their way to the small round table that connected out of the kitchen, Keith saw Allura putting bowls and glasses on the table. She made spaghetti for two reasons. One, it was Keith's favourite and he needed it after Sendak destroyed his physical state with Suicide Runs, and two because as good as Allura was, cooking was not her thing. No wonder Rosa only let her peel vegetable when they went for dinner. 

Keith sat down as Allura put out a water pitcher she had brought for their small apartment. She smiled as she poured them all a glass. Shiro nodded in thanks, while Keith grunted. Shiro kicked him under the table, but Keith ignored him. 

Allura cleared her throat. "So, how was everyone's day?" 

Keith kept his eyes on his food. Allura raised her eyebrow at Shiro, and he sighed in return. "Well, my physiotherapist said that I'm coming along better. Still trying to get a grip on the situation."

Allura chuckled at his bad pun. 

"Jesus."

"Keith." He looked up at his brother frowning. "Not at the table, and not with a guest."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, uh," Allura looked at her food. She looked back up at Keith, who was stuffing his face before facing Shiro again. "Tía Rosa asked if you'd come to dinner again this weekend."

Shiro smiled. Allura was trying to get him out and about again, even if it was just to a family dinner. He was glad that she was in their lives. She helped with the chores around the house that Shiro could no longer do himself, and that would have been to unfair to expect Keith to do and keep up with his studies and football. She made sure that he and his brother were fed and watered, like she had adopted two puppies that we incapable of taking care of themselves. 

For the months that they had gotten to know each other, somewhere along the way, Shiro had fallen for her. She was kind and patient, thinking not only of Shiro and his lost limb, but how Keith would be going with seeing his brother like that. She comforted him and made sure he got to school. 

Which is where Keith's problem lay. Shiro looked at his brother, eyebrows drawn in together. "We would love to," Keith looked up. "But since Keith is grounded, it wouldn't be fair for me to go and him to stay. Maybe next weekend, if the offer is still going to be open then?"

Allura went to open her mouth, but Keith cut in. "You know, bro," Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Lance has been away a lot from school this past week and a bit. It's made us really behind on our science assignment. We could use all the time together to get back on track, cause we're so far behind."

Shiro hummed. "Keith-"

"We really need to get back on track. And Coran would be there to help us. This is important. It's our assignment, like for our grades. Grades that we depend on to get into a good collage. For our futures, and stuff." Keith looked hopeful, and Shiro looked like he was buying his bullshit, but not for long. 

Shiro shrugged and looked down as he spoke. "Sorry, Keith. Rules are rules, and you broke them so this is your punishment."

Keith glared and got up, taking his bowl into his room. "It's not just me you're punishing, Shiro! Lance's getting your shit reasoning too! Thanks for understanding!" He slammed his door closed. Shiro didn't get it. He had a stick up his ass most of the time, and although normally it wasn't a problem, this just was. Keith just shook his head and sat on the ground near his window and ate his food. 

"Sorry about him." Shiro glanced down and saw that Allura reached over to grab his hand. She gave it a squeeze. 

He looked at her and strained a smile. "Maybe it would be a good idea to let up on him this once," Shiro went to butt in but she kept talking. "I mean, it's his first offence and if it's for an assignment, maybe if you show him that he's still in trouble, but don't let his and Lance's grades suffer for it."

Shiro nodded and continue to nod while he stood up slowly, but stopped when Allura pulled him back down. He gave her a puzzled look, his scar scrunching a little when looked at her. She stifled a laugh. He was so cute and he didn't even know it. 

"Don't tell him just yet. Let him suffer a little longer," Shiro laughed and squeezed her hand. "What? He walked away from my company and took my dinner. This is my revenge too." They smiled and ate, and Shiro just couldn't stop stealing glances.

 

* * *

 

 

"Keith," Keith looked up from his bed when he heard Shiro's voice though his door. "Can I come in?"

He sighed. "Sure, whatever." 

The door opened and Shiro poked his head in. He walked in and sat on Keith's bed as Keith shifted over for Shiro to fit on his double with him. It was a close fit. 

"Sunday."

Keith waited. "Yeah? What about it."

Shiro looked at the grey ceiling. It was going to need to be cleaned. He could see cobwebs starting to form. "Get something nice to wear, we're going for dinner."

Keith sat up, slight smile on his lips. "Wait, really?"

Shiro looked at him, face neutral. "Yeah, but you are to work, not socialise. Got it?" He stood and grabbed Keith's bowl from dinner. He saw Keith nod from the bed, arms pressing him up so his back was lifted off the bed as he watched his brother. "And clean the ceiling, vacuum the floor while you're at it. What are girls gonna think if you bring them in here, huh?" 

At Keith's red flushed face and face that went down immediately, Shiro laughed and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and faced his brother. He put the bowl down for a second on a table before speaking.

"Keith." Keith chanced a look up. Shiro though his phone at him, landing it on his brothers stomach. He looked up at Shiro, a surprised expression gracing his face. "You're still grounding and have that curfew, but you've got phone privileges back. Don't make me regret it, got it?"

"I won't." Keith looked from his phone to Shiro, small smile in place. It meant a lot. He knew that leaving had disappointed his big brother, and he hated that, but he was glad that Shiro was forgiving him slowly. And Keith had a feeling that it was thanks to Allura. He'd have to thank her. 

"Thanks, Shiro."

With a nod, Shiro closed the door and left. 

Keith rolled onto his side and pulled ups messages. He opened Lance's messages and smiled to himself as his fingers tapped away. 

_Guess who's not only got phone privileges, but is coming to dinner on Sunday?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh where to next Paladinitos. What are you guys think of what's going on? Good or nah? Make sure to let me know what you think and drop a comment and make sure to hit that like/kudos.
> 
> That's all for now byyyeee xoxo


	7. Three to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe...I'm back? Sorry :'(

"Keith," Lance pushed out. His hands were on the dark haired boy's shoulders as Keith pressed Lance further back into his seat. They were tucked in Keith's car and parked near Mount Altea, close to the top. Keith had found a little cave that would fit the car and was hidden by vines, so they had total privacy.

It was perfect for what Keith had in mind, and what he was currently doing with Lance.

Or more specifically, Lance's neck.

"K-Keith," Lance closed his eyes as Keith sucked on his pulse point. His teeth bared down for a moment, making the other boy jump at the contact. His tongue poked out and licked over the bitten flesh on Lance's neck. Keith made a noise in the back of his throat to indicated that he had been listening. "We, we h-have to ge-get ba- oh."

Keith breathed out from his nose and his lips traveled down to Lance's collar bone, nipping and sucking it. It had been poking out all biology lesson and he couldn't take it anymore. He had slipped Lance a note telling him to meet him by the car at the end of the day. Lance had given him a look for passing notes, but then saw the sight pink tinge on Keith's cheeks and dropped it. 

Which is where they were now, parked in the car as Lance shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. He had his hands resting in Keith's hair, pulling every so often when Keith hit a sweet spot. 

Keith's lips traveled up Lance's neck to his cheek. Lance followed trying to kiss Keith again, but with a smirk, Keith moved the other boy's head to the side and nibbled on his earlobe. Lance pulled harder then he had before and sucked in a breath. Keith's tongue poked out and licked around the shell of the ear. When he went to go in further, Lance pushed him away, cheeks aflame. 

Keith raised his eyebrow. Lance looked down. "That's ah...kinda gross. You don't have to lick my ear, you know." Keith nodded and tried to move back to give Lance some space, but Lance pulled him back. "But, you can...can you keep, ah...kissing me? Please?" 

Looking at the clock on the dash Keith sighed. "Sorry, if we stay any longer, Shiro will start to get suspicious.”

Keith noticed that Lance seemed to tense up at that. He looked over and grabbed Lance's tan hand in his own pale one. "Suspicious about where I am, not who I'm with. Okay?"

Lance nodded and looked at their hands. He slowly turned his hand over and lance his fingers with Keith's. He raised his blue eyes and looked at Keith before smiling slightly. Keith looked at Lance and dropped his eyes to Lance's collar bone again. He shifted in his seat as he slid closer. He was really happy he had gotten the older model of seats for his car, one long bench to slide over. 

He held his breath for a moment before he pulled Lance's shirt up a bit. "Sorry, I think I, ah, gave you a little something." 

Lance looked down and saw that Keith had indeed left him something, a few somethings. Hickeys. "Argh, come on Keith." Lance muttered as he tugged his shirt up. Lance let his eyes travel to see Keith's face right in front of him. He smiled a little. "I get to give you one, now."

Lance pushed Keith back before climbing, awkwardly, onto Keith's lap. Keith raised an eye brow before he chuckled. "Heh, do you even know how to give one." Given that Lance's checks we lit aflame, Keith guessed not. He placed his hands on Lance's hips and made to move him when-

"Wait, wait, just..." Lance pulled the other's hands off him and rested his own hands on Keith's shoulders. He looked down a little, not meeting Keith's questioning gaze. "It's just, you've done stuff and I...I wanna try too, okay?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows. He placed one hand on Lance's check to make him meet his eyes. He looked into them deeply.  

"I know, but I don't want to make you feel like you have to do this stuff. Slow, remember?"

Lance leaned down to rest his tanned forehead against Keith's pale one. "Yeah, I just...don't want you to have to...I wanna make you feel good too." 

Running his hands up Lance's sides, Keith's fingers danced along the busied collar bone. "Making you feel good, makes me feel good." Lance laughed a little. He shifted his hips closer to Keith's trying to get a firmer fit. "I know it sounds lame. For now, this is good. And if you want, I'll more then happily teach you." Lance looked up hopefully. "But not today. My curfew is coming up soon, and I don't want to get you in trouble with your parents."

Lance sighed. "Okay, sure." He smiled down at Keith, before sinking into his to kiss him sweetly. It was tender, not rushed or hurried, just a press of lips to lips. They pulled away smiling, shyly.  

 

* * *

 

"Mama, I'm home," Lance watched from the front door as Keith drove away. Hand over his heart he turned around to see Marie watching him. "Hey Marie." That was too stiff. She would see. Marie would tell Mama. 

Marie eyed him, up and down. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Brown eyes stopped on his flushed face. Lance dropped his hand from his chest, trying to act casual. 

She took a step closer and sniffed him. "Why do you smell like boy?"

"Uh," Lance fiddled with his glasses, eyes on his shoes. 

"Marie," Both looked to see Rosa standing in the door to the backyard, Jaime on her hip. Upon seeing Lance, he lifted his arms and started making gurgling sounds. " _Stop pestering Lance. He's been at school all day, probably working very hard_."

Lance watched his mother. Marie huffed. "Si, Mama." She turned back to Lance. "You were with Keith right?" Lance looked up then, stony faced. He tried to relax.

Maria smiled at him. "You really need better deodorant, Lanky. Your boy smell is getting worse. It doesn't help when you're hanging out with another boy who's gonna smell just as bad."

Lance watched her for a second, before pulling a tight smile. "Right, yeah. _Mama, I'll take him. It's time for his nap away_." He walked over to Rosa and took Jaime from her hold. He gurgled up at his brother, smiling and reaching for his hair. Lance smiled back, walking to the steps to got to his room. 

" _Thank you, sweetie_." Rose smiled at her boys until they disappeared up the stairs. She turned to Marie, who was watching closely. " _What are you doing_?"

Marie's eyes moved to her mother. "Nothing."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello, Rosa!" Coran smiled as he pulled the shorter woman in for a hug. Rosa laughed and wrapped her arms around Coran's middle. "Been a good week?"

"Si, si, it has been busy. Come in." Rosa moved aside as Coran slid in. "Is Allura coming with Shiro and Keith again?" 

"Yes, she wanted to make sure they were okay to get here." Coran smiled at his niece's nature. "She's a good egg, that one."

Rosa tucked her arm through his as she spoke. "You raised her well, Coran."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I'd have lost my mind without you and Carlos and everyone else. I mean, come on, Allura was hopeless at potty training. Poor thing always just missed the bowl." Rosa laughed, loud and hearty. 

"When she got poop on you the first time, your face was so scared!" Coran laughed too, remembering what it was like, being a first time parent. He was glad that he had the family he had, willing to help and teach him how to teach a child. 

" _Is Keith here_ , Mama?" both adults looked to see Lance coming down the stairs. "Oh, Tío Coran. It's you." Rosa raise her eyebrows in annoyance at her eldest son. "I mean, I'm glad to see you. I just, ah, really need to se Keith to get more of this assignment done."

Coran perked up at the mention of the assignment. "Oh, well if you two boys need any help, I'd be more then happy to-"

"That's okay, Tío Coran." Lance help up his hands. "We've got-" He was cut off at the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way. Lance jumped down the stairs to see past Rosa and Coran. He smiled when Keith leaped out of the back car door. 

"Remember, you're here to-"

"Work, I know Shiro." Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, but stopped when he saw Lance. He started walking towards the house, leaving both Shiro and Allura behind.

He moved around Coran and Rosa. "Sorry, excuse me." His backpack hit Rosa's elbow. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you alright? I'm sorry." Rosa smiled and brushed it off.

She moved out of the way to allow Keith to get past her and to Lance. They started up the stairs. Lance called down. "Yell if you need us, we're gonna study."  
Allura cleared her throat when Lance and Keith had closed the door to Lance's room. Rosa and Coran turned to see her and Shiro huddled close together. Rosa

smiled and pulled her niece in for a hug.

" _It's good to see you, and with Shiro again_." Allura blushed as Rosa winked at her. Shiro smiled, still not understanding a single bit of what they were saying.  " _Tell me, anything interesting happen this week, honey_?"

 

* * *

 

 

"I missed you," Lance breathed out as Keith slide his hands under his shirt, lips attacked to the soft skin behind his ear. Lance's hands gripped Keith's hips. 

"We saw each other two days ago," Keith laughed, warm air puffed onto Lance's neck making him shiver. 

Lance closed his eyes. "Yeah, we saw each other, but we didn't get to - oh," Keith started to back Lance up against the door. "We should lock the door." Pulling back,

Keith raised an eyebrow. His smirk was something that just brought the blush to Lance's face as he held up his hands. "Shut up. Like you want someone to walk in on us."

Lance turned to lock the door, when Keith came behind him to wrap his arms around him. Lance smiled over his shoulder as Keith peppered kisses over his back. Lance turned his neck to get a look at Keith, when his lips landed on Lance's. He breathed out through his nose, smiling slightly into the kiss. 

His hands fumbled with the door, trying to lock it quickly, but the distraction of having Keith so close was hard to overcome. He managed, though, and Lnce turned around to tangle his long fingers into Keith's hair. 

He breathed out a small laugh. "Nice mullet."

"Try pulling it when we kiss." Keith whispered back, mirth in his eyes. He pressed his lips to Lance's harder, moaning when Lance did as he had told him, yanking his hair slightly. He stopped suddenly and Keith pulled back. "What?"

Lance looked over Keith's shoulder, blushing. He sucked in a breath, and looked at Keith. He grabbed his hand and lead them to the bunk bed. Lance manoeuvred Keith to sit on the bed first, before Lance put each other his knees of either side of his thighs. Keith's hands instinctively went to Lance's hips, to guid him down and give him balance. 

When Lance planted his ass down onto Keith's lap, he sighed, hands tangling in Keith's hair again, tugging and forcing a mona out of the other boy. 

"Lance?" 

Lance buried his face into Keith's collarbone, placing small delicate kisses to the soft skin there. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's back and rubbed circled soothingly through his shirt. 

"You're just...so hot," He pulled back. "How am I supposed to control myself around you?" 

Keith took one of Lance's hands in his own, bringing it to his lips to place a tender kiss. "Don't. I trust you."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I trust you, too, Keith."

Taking his hands to Lance's thighs, Keith shifted them to lay on the bed. Lance looked up at Keith, hands on his face. Keith leaned down to kiss Lance softly. He tugged Keith's hair harder then before as Keith pushed his tongue into Lance's mouth. Lance moved his hands down, moved under Keith's shirt to run his long fingers across his abs. 

Keith sighed, taking his lips to Lance's cheek, his neck. His lips were soft, making Lance jump when he bit down on his soft flesh before soothing it with his tongue. Lance moaned at the contact, his hands traveling under Keith's shirt higher and higher. Keith pulled back, letting go of Lance, yanked his shirt off before kissing his again. 

Lance met Keith halfway, opening his mouth. He exhaled through his nose as his fingers ran across Keith's shoulders to pull him closer. While Keith guided Lance back down to his pillow, Lance's left knee when up, pushing into Keith's crotch. Both stopped when Keith moaned louder, the sensation greater then ever. 

Keith blushed at Lance's eyes going to look at their tangled bodies. He could see Keith's jeans were tight. He was hard. 

Keith looked to the side. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

He was cut off when Lance grabbed his face and kissed him with a new found passion. He did that, he had this kind of effect over Keith. Lance smiled at Keith's enthusiasm, taking one of his hands to his own dick. 

"L-lance." Keith sighed. Lance took the opportunity of Keith's face turned to attach his lips to his neck, trying to copy when Keith had been doing to him. He brought his knee up again, a little harder. "Ah, yeah."

Lance took his free hand to take off his shirt and-

"Lance!" The door banged. "Ow, what the...Lance?"

Lance and Keith broke away from each other, wide eyed and looked at the door. They waited a moment before scrambling off each other. Keith grabbed his shirt and pulled it on so hard he thought it was going to rip. Lance hurried around the room to get their book open to make it look like they were working at least.

"You good?" Keith looked over at Lance. He was shaking. Keith grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He whispered. "It's okay, breath Lance."

Lance nodded and broke away from Keith. He tried to fix his pants to make it look less like he had a major hard on. Damn it Keith. 

He pulled the door open. Hunk stood there, hand on his forehead. "Why was the door locked?"

"Hunk?" Lance raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" 

"You didn't know?" Hunk looked down the hallway before facing Lance again. "Marie invited me. She said it was about time that come over again to Sunday dinner. I thought it was your idea?"

Lance frowned a little. "No, Marie just...yeah. Uh, we'll meet you downstairs in a moment."

Hunk looked into the room to see Keith on the floor, hunched over a book in his lap, writing something down. "Oh, hey Keith!" Keith grunted in response. "Okay...?"

"We were working on biology. We'll be down soon." Before Hunk could say anything back, Lance closed the door, locking it again. He waited until he heard Hunk walk down the stairs. "That was close."

Keith stood, holding the book over his boner. He shifted from foot to foot. Lance noticed and blushed. "Ah. I'm...going to wash up. You can use the bathroom after me." Keith nodded. 

Before Lance left. "Hey," He turned around. "Maybe next time, we could go to my place?" 

Lance froze for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Yeah. I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been away for soooo long. But here, make outs and stuff...uhhh I don't really have an excuse, but THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE LEFT MESSAGES AND KUDOS YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD. So earlier this year, I was really struggling with my mental health, and things got...kinda bad. Well, they actually got really bad. But I'm feeling better now, I'm having better days more often then bad days. I'm going to try to post once a week, but if I don't I'm really sorry. I am in my last year of high school and these are the last few weeks so...yeah?
> 
> Let me know what you think of this (long awaited) chapter in the comments. 
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry. 
> 
> That's all for now byyyeee xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed this so far. Tell me what you think in the comments and make sure to drop a like/kudos.
> 
> Thats all for now byyyeee xoxo


End file.
